geometry_dashfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
MasterGame
MasterGame (ang. Mistrzowska Gra) - etap autorstwa Serponge, który został stworzony w Update 2.1. Jest to jeden z nielicznych etapów, w których nie da się określić jego długości, ponieważ poziom oferuje nam swobodę. Szacuje się że pełne przejście może trwać około 15-20 minut. Uważany jest za łatwego (lub średnio-trudnego w przypadku Hard Mode) Demona, ale oficjalnie posiada notę średniego demona z dopiskiem Epic. Fabuła Treść fabuły: I was an adventurer! ("Byłem podróżnikiem!") I lived my life on the seas, in search of treasures long forgotten and never found. ("Spędzałem swoje życie na morzach w poszukiwaniu zapomnianych i nieodnalezionych skarbów") It was one fateful day however, that my life radically changed. ("Jednakże pewnego fatalnego dnia moje życie nagle się zmieniło.") The ship me and my crew were sailing had been suffering an undiscovered leak, and I could do nothing but watch as it sank to the depths of the ocean. ("Statek, którym ja i moja załoga wiosłowaliśmy, miał do czynienia z niezauważoną luką, a ja nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić oprócz obserwowania jak tonął w głębiny oceanu") I was swept away by the waves, expecting to drown like my crew. But when I opened my eyes again, I was in a place I had never seen before. ("Zostałem porwany przez fale, przeczuwając, iż utonę jak reszta mojej załogi, lecz gdy otworzyłem oczy, pojawiłem się w miejscu, w którym nigdy dotąd nie byłem.") (w tle widać animację tonącego statku) Opis Gra składa się z wielu segmentów, po których gracz może się poruszać, przemieszczając się pomiędzy pokojami. Sama plansza trwa około 5 minut, lecz poziom nie kończy się po dotarciu do końca planszy, lecz po wykonaniu szeregu zadań zlecanych przez inne postacie. Istnieje w niej również unikatowy system zapisów, który polega na wpisywaniu specjalnych kodów, które można podawać na początku każdej próby. Odkrywane one są po dotarciu do specjalnych punktów zapisu, które pojawiają się w każdej krainie. Po ukończeniu odpowiednich zadań i dotarciu do końca poziomu, gracz musi walczyć z bossem, który polega na zapamiętywaniu odpowiednich sekwencji ataków i uderzaniu w niego poprzez wchodzenie w złote strumienie światła. Później gracz musi omijać go w drugiej fazie, czekając aż zostanie uderzony przez pioruny. Po pokonaniu go pojawiają się autorzy, pomocnicy, zakończenie fabuły oraz procent ukończenia gry. Zadania Gra oferuje 5 zadań, które są wymagane lub opcjonalne do progresji. Gracz musi ukończyć je wszystkie, aby mieć stuprocentowe ukończenie gry. Są to kolejno: * Otworzenie wrót dla spotkanego po drodze pingwina - gracz musi dotrzeć na drugi koniec pokoju i otworzyć wrota, które blokują przejście małemu pingwinowi. * Odnalezienie mapy - w pierwszej krainie ukryte jest przejście do mapy, którą trzeba znaleźć poprzez odnalezienie ukrytego przejścia w ścianie. * Odprowadzenie pingwina do rodziny - w krainie lodu gracz musi poprowadzić małego pingwina, który zagubił się w niebezpiecznym pomieszczeniu. Na drodze staje mu labirynt składający się z bardzo podobnych pokoi, przez które trzeba odpowiednio przechodzić, aby móc dotrzeć do jego domu. Wybranie złej drogi rozpoczyna zagadkę od nowa. * Zebranie pięciu artefaktów na biomie pustynnym - są one porozrzucane po różnych pokojach w biomie pustynnym. Zdobycie ich przyznaje graczowi specjalne okulary, które są wizualną dekoracją. * Przejście z jednego końca mapy na drugi w czasie poniżej stu sekund - jest to najtrudniejsze zadanie z wszystkich (szczególnie w Hard Mode). Po skończonej rozmowie gracz musi przebiec od pustyni do określonego pomieszczenia w lodowym świecie w mniej niż 100 sekund, aby zdobyć ukryty przedmiot. Hard Mode Po ukończeniu gry gracz otrzymuje specjalny kod, który pozwala mu odblokować tryb "Hard Mode", który jest znacznie trudniejszy od normalnej rozgrywki. W nim widać kilka następujących zmian: * Na mapie nie wyświetla się położenie bohatera. * Większe ilości przeszkód, które stoją na drodze. Wymagają one większej mobilności i bardziej strategicznego myślenia. Utrudniają one wykonanie niektórych zadań. * Sklep z bonusowymi sercami (punktami zdrowia) jest zamknięty i gracz nie może ich wykupić za określoną ilość wykonanych zadań. Może mieć tylko max. 3 serca. * Niektóre zadania są utrudnione, m.in. w labiryncie nie pojawiają się bloki, które służą jako drobne podpowiedzi dla gracza. * Ikona kostki zostaje zastąpiona postacią pingwina. Przejście Hard Mode nie jest wymagane, lecz ukończenie go przyznaje graczowi monety w zależności od ilości ukończonych zadań. Gracz nie musi przechodzić etapu za pierwszym razem, gdyż ukończone zadania można zapisać i monety nie zostaną utracone. Ciekawostki * Początkowo podczas tworzenia Serponge miał problemy z ilością grup, która docierała do obecnego limitu (1000). * W planszy istnieje kilka Easter Eggów: ** Jeżeli w lodowym świecie, w pokoju ze skrzyniami porozrzucanymi po środku, podejdziemy do prawej ściany i przejdziemy przez środkowy blok po prawej, wejdziemy do ukrytego pomieszczenia z napisem "HI". ** Po przejściu przez tunel z napisem i pójściu w prawo, przejdziemy do segmentu z labiryntem. Jeżeli przejdziemy przez pokoje w taki sposób jak filmie, znajdziemy pomieszczenie z postacią gry Serponge'a "Succy Succ" który znajduje się również w Spooky Light. ** Istnieje również pomieszczenie, w którym jest zarówno postać jak i napis "HI". Można to zauważyć w tym filmie (przewiń do 1:45:34-1:46:11). * Pomysł na poziom czerpie duże inspiracje z serii gier The Legend Of Zelda. Filmy thumb|center|335 px|Normalna ścieżka: autorstwa [[GuitarHeroStyles.]] thumb|center|335 px|Tryb Hard Mode. Film autorstwa [[Serponge.]] Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Średni Demon Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Poziomy z 2017 roku Kategoria:Niesamowity demon Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Hall of Fame Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Poziomy Boss Fight Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane